Caos en Año Nuevo
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Grell tendrá la oportunidad de decir lo que siente, William le corresponderá o la pelirroja correrá hacia los brazos del demonio que es un mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis, ¿lo permitirá William? William x Grell será la pareja


Caos en Año Nuevo

¡Hola! Aquí regreso con otra de mis ocurrencias empecemos

Vampire: bueno tiempo de ni escribir

Dark: si es cierto

Wind y Rogue: inspiración volvió

Vampire: si este será de Kuroshitsuji

Dark: William x Grell será la pareja

Rogue: Tendrá: Drama, Romance, leve Angustia, Comedia, One Shote, Yaoi, posiblemente sea largo, Vampire pondrá aclaraciones cuando sean necesarias entre ( ), y posible mención del Conde Phantomhive y Sebastián, será capítulo único.

Grell tendrá la oportunidad de decir lo que siente, William le corresponderá o la pelirroja correrá hacia los brazos del demonio que es un mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis, ¿lo permitirá William?

Dark: Kuroshitsuji no nos pertenece es de Yana sama, solo es de nosotras el fic, sin más preámbulo al fic.

Capítulo 1 Entre el trabajo y el amor hay unos pasos hacia…

Todo estaba tranquilo en el Despacho de la Sociedad de los Shinigamis, todos trabajaban sin ton ni son, al ritmo de los sellos de aprobación, escribiendo los reportes, preparados las guadañas, asignando los casos para la recolección de las almas, era como cualquier otro día o más bien noche, nadie se quejaba de ello, claro que en ello hay excepciones

¿? ¡Hay! ¡Qué aburrimiento hay aquí! –decía alguien cuyo nombre era conocido y no solo por su peculiar forma de vestir, eso era lo de menos, rojo de pies a la cabeza y esos quejidos eran nada más y nada menos que él quien fuera conocido como el participe del asesinato de trece … (Vampire: aquí palabras fuertes tendrá el fic así que estoy avisando desde aquí en esta parte, ya hice el aviso, espero no importune, también mencionando que se recuerda uno de los casos, continuemos) prostitutas, junto de la mano de Angelina Durless conocida como Madame Red, cuyo parecido con el shinigami no era mera coincidencia o mera casualidad, ya que era conocida con dicho nombre por vestir de rojo, el o más bien ella como se definía así mismo. Era la flojera (Vampire: pereza más bien), personificada, ya que al parecer lo único que para lo que era bueno era

Grell: ¡AH!, que noche tan aburrida (Vampire: solo con oírlo a él se me pega).-decía la pelirroja.-no hay más de lo mismo, es noche vieja y quiero divertirme y para ello.- siendo interrumpido por

Ronald: ¡Grell senpai! - decía el rubio con mucho animo

Grell: ¿Qué quieres? No tienes porque gritar.- decía

Ronald: ¡Gomen nasai! Grell senpai, es que le escuche que dijo que quería divertirse.-decía con una sonrisa

Grell: por lo visto escuchaste bien, Ronald, si así es, lo único que quiero es eso, es noche vieja.

Ronald: si es cierto, aquí solo se hace una cosa todos los días

Grell y Ronald: ¡TRABAJAR SIN PARAR! –decían al mismo tiempo

Y como si fuera poco alguien con tan buen oído había escuchado a esos dos corriendo hasta llegar al frente de ellos y decir

William: Ronald y Grell a trabajar, par de flojos holgazanes.-decía el pelinegro con su usual tono de voz.

Sin más eso significaba que les habían arruinado todo, el que hablo fue

Grell: ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan aburrido Wiru?!~.-decía la pelirroja.- no puedes ni siquiera pensar en otra cosa que en el trabajo, eres tan aburrido

Ronald: Bueno Grell senpai, William sensei, así es y no hay de otra me iré hacer el trabajo.-dijo sin vacilar el rubio y el pelinegro sonrío a medias y vio a Grell, y este veía a William, era una lucha, superior contra subordinado. William sabía donde castigar a Sucliff, su amada death scythe, modificada de la tradicional a una moto sierra, y no era el único, con un as bajo la manga, el decir a aquel nombre, se desataría, el caos, en el lugar, sería una guerra, de palabras, sin más que decir ambos querían hablar, pero sabían lo que iban a decir, telepatía tal vez, coincidencia o casualidad de ello, como si supieran que movimiento hacia el otro, era una danza eterna y los dos dijeron

William y Grell: ¡¿Y bien?! -al unísono, los que pasaban por ahí mejor pasaban corriendo hacer sus deberes sabían lo que pasaba cuando esos dos peleaban, no era nada nuevo ahí, esos dos eran tan predecibles, hasta el punto de no decir palabra alguna hasta que se escucho de uno de los del despacho decir

Shinigami de la sección de archivo: ¡Deberían de casarse!, ¡YA!-esto hizo que todo se parara, el ritmo de la oficina, que solía ser perfecto, se deshizo con aquella frase, y además saco de sus pensamientos a todos.

Grell Sucliff y William T. Spears casados, no era como si fuera un sueño, no era una pesadilla, los demás se imaginaban, y murmuraban, se secretaban, muchos a espaldas, otros entre dientes, se esparcía como pólvora, era un rumor un chisme que no se creía, muchos ya lo habían descartada de las tantas posibilidades que había en el Despacho de la Sociedad de los Shinigamis, hasta ese día, noche, los susodichos que no sabían que más decir.

En ese instante por la mente de ambos no cabía esa posibilidad ni en los sueños, no al menos en el de William, Grell por su parte quería, pero sabía que eso no debía no podía ser, estaba prohibido, o al menos para William y los que la pelirroja llamaba como Shinigamis tradicionalistas aquellos que solo las relaciones, las uniones para formar una familia solo debía de ser entre un hombre y una mujer. Entre hombres era imperdonable, era poco honorable, deslealtad ante los principios de la moral y de la ética y sobre todo ante la sociedad. No era bien vista aquella unión entre iguales, mujer y mujer, hombre y hombre, deshonroso aquello si llegase a pasar.

William hablo y dijo

William: aquello que dicen es mentira, yo nunca.-pero fue cortado

Grell: lo harías, ni en tus sueños, lo sé William, eres tan arrogante, tan apegado a las normas, moral y mentalmente normal, así eres tú, frio shinigami de negocios, antipático hasta la médula, patético diría yo, tradicional, aburrido, serio, hipócrita, insensible, estúpidamente, arrogante, despreciable, eres tan anti..., tú solo piensas en ti mismo ¡MALDITO EGOLATRA!-termino por decir la pelirroja, quien no escatimo en decir lo que pensaba, lo que sentía por aquel hombre.

William no dijo nada hasta que unas cuantas palabras iban a salir de su boca, cuando fue cortado por el de nuevo

Grell: ¡Sebastián es mil veces mejor que tú!, tal vez sea un demonio, pero no me importa aun así es mejor hombre que.-ahora era la pelirroja que pudo haber terminado de decir lo que tenía que decir, debido a que fue callado por uno de los dedos de William y hasta que dijo

William: ¡Lo siento!-dijo haciendo que Grell abriera los ojos hasta donde podría ser posible, no había escuchado que William se disculpara al menos no como en ese instante, lo había hecho ante el demonio de mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis y estando ahí también en ese instante el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, claro que William en ese momento si hubiera querido se hubiera mordido la lengua y los labios.

Se acerco a Grell, y quito su dedo de la boca de la pelirroja, y dijo

William: Sebastián Michaelis, puede que sea lo que él quiera, un mayordomo, un demonio, ambos, pero él nunca va a estar dando tantos pasos hacia ti, y mucho menos hacia tu corazón Grell, entre el trabajo y el amor hay muchos pasos hacia muchas cosas, la vida puede llevar a dar muchos pasos.-dijo tranquilo

Grell: el amor y el trabajo no se mezclan William tu único amor es tu trabajo, eso es lo único importante para ti, y esos pasos que dices son los que das de aquí hacia tu oficina, o hacia alguna tarea que tengas al recolectar almas, o a lo que sea, eso es para ti lo único, mantener el orden, en este caótico lugar, en este día no esta noche vieja, es lo que más importa para tu persona, la vida si da muchos pasos, y esos pasos no van hacia mi corazón William, solo dan hacia tu oficina, Sebastián es un demonio de mayordomo, es un demonio y un mayordomo es ambos, es la mezcla perfecta para esta noche, saldré con él y …

En ese instante William sin pedir permiso beso a Grell, no quería que la pelirroja fuera a lanzarse ante la mayor tentación Sebastián Michaelis, ese nombre debía ser borrado de la mente de la pelirroja, se separaron

William: Grell, se que estas enojado, porque solo pienso en todo lo que dijiste y es cierto, sé que no soy perfecto al menos ante tus ojos, no soy lo que tú quieres por ello.-no pudo terminar

Grell: lo único que pido con mayor deseo de año nuevo es que haya alguien para m…

De nuevo William lo beso y dijo

William: ti.-termino la frase.-

Grell: entonces no solo se dé palabras, demuéstralo William, hasta entonces, hasta ese día te creeré.-dijo serio

En eso regreso Ronald y vio la situación y dijo

Ronald: porque no celebramos que viene año nuevo.-dijo sonriente

Todos los del Despacho se quedaron callados y pensaron y el rubio sabía que no era buena idea el haber hablado hasta que

William: me parece buena idea, todos celebraremos que año viejo se va y que viene año nuevo.-dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos.

Grell: ¿¡William!? –decía dudando

William: estoy bien Grell y no estás soñando, es cierto lo que dije, vamos, no querrás quedarte atrás.

Grell: Yo para nada

Ronald: Yahoo!, fiesta, por fin.-dijo dando de brincos.

Todos terminaron lo más rápido que pudieron sus deberes, para poder celebrar, y así fue.

Salieron todos a fuera del Despacho, claro que los tradicionalistas como decía Grell se opusieron, pero no tenían opción alguna, más que aprobar dicha petición, por lo que los shinigamis fueron a celebrar y para ello salieron a las calles de Londres, no por trabajo sino para poder estar viendo como las demás personas celebrarían año nuevo, fuegos artificiales, comida, brindis, abrazos, deseos, uvas, sidra, gritos, llantos, risas, en fin un sinfín de emociones, se daba.

Cada shinigami trataba de mezclarse entre la multitud tratando de no ser seres extraños ante los ojos de la gente, por lo que hicieron lo posible por encajar en aquello.

Sin más en la torre de Londres, el Big Ben, todos estaban esperando a que diera por fin un nuevo comienzo un nuevo inicio hasta que dieron las doce campanadas todos celebraron año nuevo y más aquello dos shinigamis, uno trabajólico y el otro desenfrenado y algo loco shinigami vestido de rojo, se hicieran el propósito de tolerarse el uno al otro.

Caótico o no así fue el año nuevo para esos dos.

Y para el Conde y su mayordomo ya que esa ocasión también, hicieron realidad sus deseos más profundos su amor que no sería nunca más un secreto o al menos solo lo sabrían ellos dos y nadie más, así a diferencia de esa pareja dispareja de shinigamis, que para nadie paso desapercibido su desenfrenado nuevo amor de año nuevo.

Demostrando así que entre el trabajo y el amor hay unos pasos hacia…

El caos en año nuevo y hacia el amor que se tiene entre dos personas y quien dijo que en año nuevo no se aplica la ley de los opuestos y eso que a pesar de que eran hombres, sin hacer caso a la otra ley de iguales se repelen. Al menos la ley de los opuestos sería la única válida para dos shinigamis diferentes y opuestos entre si y para así aplicar lo mismo hacía un mayordomo de demonio y su bochan

 _Fin._

Rogue: esta bonito

Wind: hasta que Grell dijo lo que sentía

Dark: ya era la hora

Vampire: si la verdad que William ya tenía que cambiar o Grell se le va con Sebastián y en este fic se hizo mención del caso de Jack, de Madame Red, de Ronald y si hubo otra parejita.

Wind: si Sebastián y Ciel, William quedo leve OOC e igual Grell.

Dark: dejen reviews para saber si les ha gustado

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Dark: que se les cumplan todos los deseos y sus metas se realicen

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind: ¡Ciao chu!~


End file.
